deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
Dead Rising 3 Survivors
:For the Dead Rising page, see Dead Rising Survivors. For the Dead Rising 2 page, see Dead Rising 2 Survivors. In Dead Rising 3, there are over a hundred survivors that can be found throughout Los Perdidos. Successfully escorting survivors or at least getting them to join the player's party will award him a hefty PP bonus. Some survivors also give Nick rewards when successfully escorting them to safety, such as money, Combo Cards, etc. Features In Dead Rising 3 players will still need to rescue survivors, but the game offers more than tedious escort missions. Capcom recognized how annoying the whole system could be and given the raised challenge of the game’s zombies, survivors are actually helpful now.An hour in Dead Rising 3, Xbox One's scariest, silliest horror game, Xbox Magazine, (October 2013). Josh Bridge stated: "Survivors aren’t just escort missions and babysitting, if you complete and help them out they are gonna offer to help you out now. And now they will just fight to their death with you. You can direct them and give them perks and, actually, with the Kinect, we got it to detect your finger pointing which actually evokes a cursor in the game and you can just say "attack" instead of multiple button inputs." The player can order survivors to follow, attack, or scavenge for items. The player can even form an ad-hoc posse by summoning multiple crew members at one of the city's safe houses with the Survivor Bulletin Board. "Some survivors are really, really good, so find those, arm them up, and you'll have your own little army walking around with you."Steve Farrelly, Raising the Dead on Xbox One: Dead Rising 3 Preview and Interview Feature, Aus Gamers, (July 5, 2013). Survivors can covering the entrance to a building while the player scavenges for supplies.Tim Turi, , Game Informer, Page 57.An hour in Dead Rising 3, Xbox One's scariest, silliest horror game, Xbox Magazine, (October 2013). List of survivors Incomplete list until the release of the game, see Category:Dead Rising 3 Survivors for full list of currently known survivors. The following is a list of survivors in order of rescue followed by introduction. Types of Survivors Dead Rising 3 has two types of survivors: those who you rescue and recruit to join your posse, and the individuals who get inexplicably trapped in the same few areas just out of reach of a horde of zombies. Stranded Survivors In several locations around the city, you'll continuously run into people who have somehow managed to become trapped by a group of the undead. Kill the zombies around them and they'll thank you, then run off. This will earn you 5,000 PP and whatever supplies they may have had. New Recruits The other survivors you'll encounter will be found during the many side missions you can opt to undertake during your playthrough. While not true for all these secondary quests, many of them will result in you being able to recruit these rescued survivors to your group. They will help you in combat as long as they don't get killed, and can be recruited or kicked from your posse via the Survivor Boards in the Illegals safehouse around town. Escorting Survivors :See Dead Rising 2 Survivors for an example of how to fill this section in. Unnamed Victims Trivia * Zombies will feed on deceased survivors rather than pursuing the player.Dead Rising 3 "is the most difficult Dead Rising game we've ever made", OXM, (September 5, 2013). Names There are several survivors in all games that share name similarities in Dead Rising, Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 3. Some have a similar name in the other game, while some names are used more than once in one game. First Names Last Names References Category:Dead Rising 3 Survivors Category:Survivors